Crazy
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Schnee, ser simplemente Weiss? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar? (Yuri) (White Rose)


**Crazy**

* * *

**Summary:** Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Schnee, ser simplemente Weiss? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar? (Yuri) (White Rose)

**Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mío, es de... bueno, en estos momentos no lo tengo claro –creo que saben de que hablo-, pero de que no es mío, no lo es.

**Advertencia:** Un toque muy ligero y suave de yuri, y quizás de algunas dos que tres cosas que vuelan por allí, pero me maten, es mi primera vez en estos rumbos y de hecho, lainspiracion llego de golpe. Perdonen mi retorcida mente.

**Nota:** Solo imaginen que escuchan a Aerosmith en Remnant. Nada mas. Asi que, sin mas que decir, adelante:

* * *

Estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. No habia nada interesante ese dia en Beacon que hacer, todo por culpa de un fin de semana lluvioso y deprimente. Y con ese estilo de ambiente, además de ciertos recuerdos de sueños algo perturbadores, sencillamente no le daban ganas de salir a ningún lado a nuestra heredera favorita.

Desde su cama veía lo que ocurría tanto en el cuarto, como en el pasillo e incluso en la puerta del cuarto del JNPR. Veía sin gran interés como Blake y Yang salían de alli, mejor dicho, como la rubia arrastraba a la Faunus a fugarse de la Academia por una noche, chantajeandola con un completo descaro de que si no aceptaba ir, le diría a todos que tiene un libro, un tal "Ninjas of Love", a lo que esta se sonrojaba de inmediato. Algo le decía que niguna de las dos iban a volver en toda la noche.

Ahora viendo -sin tener mas que ver- al cuarto de enfrente, notaba como Nora, en un estado mas demente que de costumbre -quien sabe cuantos dulces o bebidas energéticas ha de haber ingerido-, llevaba en sus manos unas ropas de color verde y blanco, siendo perseguida por un Ren solo en toalla -el cual curiosamente en los últimos días había estado mas callado que de costumbre, si es que acaso se podia-. Si su intuición no fallaba, la Reina del Castillo ya encontró a su rey.

Y para terminar el cuadro, unos minutos mas tarde, llegaban Jaune y Pyrrha a la puerta, viendo como el rubio le abría la puerta a la joven, quien acepta con gusto. Si, es cierto, Jaune sera torpe, lento, malasuerte, sin talento y lo que quieran agregarle de aquí a la noche, pero a diferencia de algunos patanes de Beacon-léase el CRDL, por ejemplo- el si era todo un caballero, dispuesto a sacrificarse sin pensarlo dos veces por la gente que quiere y ama. Asi que en el fondo si, entiende a Pyrrha.

Ok, cuando te la pasas viendo la vida de los demás acostada en la cama era por que oficialmente estaba aburrida. Pero, que podía hacer?

Cerro la puerta antes de buscar en las pertenencias de sus compañeras, ya que si no lo hacia, podria dejarse llevar en su mente por cierta persona de ojos platas y cabello... no sabría definir el color.

Empieza buscando en los artículos de Blake: libros, libros y mas libros. Nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser por cierto libro escondido bajo el colchón. Viendo la portada y recordando lo que dijo Yang, sabia que no debía ver el contenido. El por que? Ni idea, pero no lo debía ver ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora decidió buscar en la litera de arriba, esperando hallar de todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Recuerden, si quieren cosas ilegales, en Beacon o fuera de el, busquen a Yang Xiao Long.

Y literalmente, hallo de todo: espadas, dagas, tubos, pistolas, esposas, látigos, guantes de box, trajes de dominatrix... tenía que dejar de ver todo eso por favor, si no, los recuerdos con color negro y rojo se harían cada vez mas presentes en su cabeza.

Estaba por dejar de mirar a su alrededor cuando un CD entre la cama de la rubia le llamó la atención.

Música... Por que no?

Estaba sola, no habia nadie en el cuarto y segun lo que sabia, nadie iba a llegar en ese rato. Asi que, por que no soltarse un poco y en vez de ser una Schnee, ser simplemente Weiss? En fin, que era lo peor que podía pasar? La peliblanca pone el CD en la grabadora, escogiendo la canción que sea para escuchar, a la vez que se suelta el cabello para relajarse un poco.

Empieza a sonar la música, ante la cual Weiss se relaja, quitándose la presión y haciendo algo que ahora podria permitirse:

Dejarse llevar.

* * *

**Say you're leaving on a seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to Hollywood  
Girl you've been giving me that line so many times  
It kind of gets like feeling bad looks good**

* * *

Y alli, sin querer, era donde salian esos recuerdos de sueños particulares:

**-R... Ru...**

Se quita las botas y las medias, en lo que va avanzando la canción y llega al primer coro.

* * *

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue**

* * *

Mueve furiosamente las caderas acorde con el ritmo, sin importarle las reglas de sociedad y demás patrañas que se inventan esas personas refinadas del mundo del que alguna vez fue.

**-Ru... Ru... Ruby...**

Conforme aumenta la canción -y su excitación- siente demasiado calor como para soportarlo. Empieza a despojarse de la ropa, lentamente, la locura invade su ser.

* * *

**That kind of loving  
Makes me want to pull down the shade, yeah  
That kind of loving  
Yeah, now I'm never, never, never,  
Never going to be the same**

* * *

Una vez ya solo en ropa interior -de color blanco con toques celestes- empezó a tocarse su perfecto cuerpo, acariciandose sus pechos y cintura de manera lenta y suavemente, masajeando, presionando, imaginando que cierta pelirroja lo hacia con todo placer:

**-Ruby... Oh Ruby...**

* * *

**I need your love, honey  
I need your love…**

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, you drive me**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losing my mind, girl  
Because I'm going crazy**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losing my mind, girl  
Because I'm going crazy**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah, you drive me!**

* * *

Al terminar la canción, ella estaba tan excitada que hubiera llevado su mano mas abajo de su cintura –todos entendemos para que- de no ser por...

**-W... We... Weiss...**

Y al momento de voltear, vio con horror que justo en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos la persona causante de sus mas oscuras y retorcidas fantasías...

Ruby Rose.

**-RUBY! No... No... Que haces aqui!?**

Ante la expresión de horror de Weiss, quien se trataba de cubrir con una sabana, la pelirroja hace algo que nunca esperaria se acerca lentamente.

**-Que que hago yo aqui? Yo duermo aqui. O acaso lo olvidas?**

Weiss veía como Ruby hablaba con un tono de voz distinto. Además, tenía una mirada distinta. Incluso pudo ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos a la vez que quedaba frente a ella. Si, Ruby podrá ser una adolescente de 15 años, pero también tiene deseos. Deseos… ocultos, como una adolescente de 15 años.

La peliblanca ve como la líder de su equipo pasaba una lengua por su labio, un gesto que podríamos decir erotico y seductor, aun mas para alguien con apariencia tan inocente.

**-Lo vi todo. Vi como bailabas, tocabas, desvestias... solo para mi.**

Weiss no anticipo el siguiente movimiento: los labios de Ruby sobre los suyos, devorandolos como fiera a su presa con todo placer, explorando cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal, prácticamente hasta dejarla sin aliento y sin ganas de quitársela de encima.

Luego, Ruby se separa, solo para poner a Crescent Rose para atorar la puerta, para volver a acechar a la heredera:

**-Déjate llevar... loca.**

Y con eso, Weiss se dejo llevar por Ruby, por la locura, por la pasión.

* * *

Oh si, la locura... Dulce y placentera locura.

Un rato mas tarde, solo se ven regados en el piso unas prendas de claros colores contrastantes, a la vez que sobre la litera colgante del cuarto -la cual se mueve literalmente como una mecedora- reposan dos cuerpos cubiertos únicamente por una peculiar sabana roja, respirando agitadamente, despus de entregar el rojo y el blanco con amor y pasión.

Ruby acariciaba el cabello de Weiss a la vez que una idea maliciosa ronda por su cabeza:

**-Sabes, Weiss…**

**-Si, dime…**

**-Si las cosas van a terminar asi…Deberías hacer el bailecito mas seguido Weiss.**

Esta se sonroja fuertemente ante la solicitud de la pelirroja.

**-RUBY!**

* * *

**Por fin! Termine! Si, quizás sea malo, pero les repito, es mi primera vez… en un yuri. Además, no me decidia muy bien por cual irme: Elsanna o White Rose. Literalmente eche un volado, y ganaron las rosas blancas. Aunque si quieren lo puedo adaptar a otros fandoms.**

**Y bien, espero sus sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea. Ayudenme a armarla mas y a ser mejor en esto.**

**Bien, les dejo este One-Shot -no Song-fic, solo use partes de la canción, pero por si acaso, es de Steven Tyler y compañía-. Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias de pairings de RWBY o de cualquier otro, estoy disponible. Saludos.**


End file.
